familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)/Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colon ial New England immigrant ancestors of famous American Poet, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882). Research Notes Longfellow was of entirely English ancestry, all of which had been in New England since the early 1600s. Great, Great Grandparents of Stephen Longfellow Ancestry of Stephen Longfellow (1776-1849), father of Henry. Longfellow/ Thompson Family Line # William Longfellow (1619-1704) - ( SLongfellow4, SLongfellow3, SLongfellow2, SLongfellow1, WLongfellow2, WLongfellow1) - English Immigrant to New England # Elizabeth Thronton (1620-1671) # Henry Sewall (1613-1700) # Jane Dummer (1627-1701) # Samuel Thompson (1630-1695) # Sarah Shepard (1636-1679) # John Webster (1632-1716) # Ann Batt (1630-1716) Bragdon / Bankes Family Line # Bragdon 09 # Bragdon 10 # Mathew Austin (1620-1685) # Mary Davis (1626-1713) # Richard Bankes (1626-1691) # Elizabeth Alcock (1636-1698) # John Harmon (1652-1695) # Elizabeth Cummings (1650-1675) Young / Austin Family Line # Thomas Young (1579-1650) # Joan Clarke (1577-1618) # Robert Knight (1585-1676) # Margaret Green] # Francis Austin (1594-1642) # Isabella Bland Smith (1603-1699) # Nicholas Davis (1595-1667) # Sarah Davis (1587-1643) King Family Line # William King (1600-1648) # Ann Rolfe (1588-) # King03 # King04 # Lydden05 # Lydden06 # Lydden07 # Lydden08 Great, Great Grandparents of Zilpah Wadsworth Ancestry of Zilpah Wadsworth (1778-1851), mother of Henry. Wadsworth / Wiswell / Alden Family Line # Christopher Wadsworth (1609-1677) - ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, JWadsworth3, JWadsworth2, CWadsworth) - first constable in Plymouth Colony and early settler of Duxbury, Massachusetts with Alden and Standish. # Grace Cole (1607-1688) - ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, JWadsworth3, JWadsworth2, GCole) - immigrated to America with Husband. # Henry Andrews (1608-1652) - ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, JWadsworth3, Andrews2, Andrews1) - # Mary Poole (1610-1643) - ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, JWadsworth3, Andrews2, Andrews1) - # Thomas Wiswall (1601-1683) - ( ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, MWiswell, IWiswall, TWiswall) - founder of Newton MA and prominent leader of Massachusetts Bay Colony, father of pastor Rev Ichabod Wiswall (1637-1700) who was instrumental in combining Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies in 1692. # Elizabeth Burbage (1610-aft1664)- ( ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, MWiswell, IWiswall, EBurbage) - English Immigrant # William Pabodie (1620-1707) - ( ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, MWiswell, PPeabody, WPabodie) - English immigrant to America # Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717)- ( ZWadsworth, PWadsworth2, PWadsworth1, MWiswell, PPeabody, EAlden) - Daughter of Mayflower immigrants - see below. Sampson Family Line # Henry Sampson (1604-1684) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, JSampson, SSampsons, HSampson) - Mayflower Pilgrim / Plymouth Colony Settler # Ann Plummer (1604-1684) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, JSampson, SSampsons, Ann Plumer) - # John Sprague (1630-1676) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, JSampson, ESprague, JSprague) - Killed by Indians fighting in King Philip's War, son of 1623 immigrant Francis Sprague (1590-1676). # Ruth Bassett (1632-c1694) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, JSampson, ESprague, RBassett) - Daughter of English Immigrants # Benjamin Bartlett (1633-1691) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, PBartlett, BBartlett3, BBartlett) - oldest son of immigrant Robert Bartlett (1603-1688) (see below). # Sarah Brewster (1638-1668) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, PBartlett, BBartlett3, SBrewster) - Daughter of 9-year old Mayflower pilgrim Love Brewster (1611-1650). # William Pabodie (1620-1707) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, PBartlett, RPeabody, WPeabody) - English Immigrant settled in Plymouth Colony. # Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717)- ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, PBartlett, RPeabody, EAlden) - First Anglo women born in New England - Daughter of Mayflower pilgrims John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680). Their romance was the subject of Longfellow's famous story, The Courtship of Miles Standish. Bartlett / Griswold Family Line Robert Bartlett landed in Plymouth Colony in 1623 on the Anne. # Robert Bartlett (1603-1688) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, JBartlett2, RBartlett) - English Immigrant that landed in Plymouth Colony in 1623 with his future wife Mary Warren # Mary Warren (1610-1683) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, JBartlett2, MWarren) - 1623 English immigrant and daughter of Mayflower Pilgrim, Richard Warren (c1580-1628). # Thomas Pope (1608-1683) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, HPope, TPope) - # Ann Fallowell (1611-1639) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, HPope, AFallowell - # Edward Griswold (1607-1691) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, LGriswold, FGriswold, EGriswold) - # Margaret Griswold - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, LGriswold, FGriswold, MGriswold) - English Immigrant # Stephen Tracy (1596-1654) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, LGriswold, MTracy, STracy) - Pilgrim Immigrant to Plymouth Colony in 1623, but returned to England in 1640. # Tryphosa Lee (1597-1641) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, LGriswold, MTracy, [[Tryphosa Lee (1597-1641)| TLee) - Pilgrim Immigrant to Plymouth Colony in 1623 Lathrop Family Line # Rev John Lathrop - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) -the distinguished puritan immigrant leader of Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Hannah Howse (c1594-c1633) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, HHowse) - English Immigrant # John Ansell (1600-1628) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, MAnsell, JAnsell) - English Immigrant # Mary Nye (-) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, MAnsell, MNye) - English Immigrant # John Gorham (1621-1675) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, JGorham, JGorham1) - Captain of Plymouth Colony Militia who died in the Great Swamp Fight of 1675. # Desire Howland (1625-1683) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, JGorham, DHowland) - Daughter of famous Mayflower pilgrim John Howland (1592-1672). Gateway Link to early English Royal Ancestry # Thomas Huckins (c1620-) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, HHuckins, THuckins) - English Immigrant # Huckins08 - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, HHuckins, Huckins8]]) - English Immigrant Great, Great Grandparents of Barrett Potter Father of Mary Storer Potter (1812-1835) - father of the first wife of Henry. Great, Great Grandparents of Anne Storer Great, Great Grandparents of Nathan Appleton Nathan Appleton (1779-1861), the father of Frances Elizabeth Appleton (1817-1861), the 2nd Wife of Longfellow. Famous Descendants * His father was a lawyer, and * his maternal grandfather, Peleg Wadsworth, was a general in the American Revolutionary War and a Member of Congress.3 * Bartlett, Elizabeth (1753-1825) - wife of US Revolutionary War General Peleg Wadsworth (1748-1829). Longfellow Children * Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) - Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor * Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. * Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. * Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. * Edith Longfellow (1853-1915) - married Richard Henry Dana III, son of the popular writer Richard Henry Dana, Jr., author of Two Years Before the Mast. * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Leiutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. * Wadsworth, Peleg, Gen (1748-1829) - Revolutionary War officer serving in various capacities including aide to General Artemas Ward and later as brigadier general of militia-gained fame for escaping British capture and helping liberate the city of Bagaduce (now named Castine), Maine from British control. Category:Ancestries of individuals